Drizzle
by lintygoodness
Summary: a collection of one shots about Drizzle,various Glee members..no particular order 1.Finn finds out Drizzle isn't his 2.Puck thinking about the baby 3.Quinn finding out - sexual themes
1. Drizzle, not quite rain

Finn Hudson is not a bright boy. He has to think a long while to understand things most of the time. Even then understanding isn't always forthcoming. So when Rachel Berry told him about Quinn and Puck, it did not register right away. He blinked at Rachel, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Things like "Rachel is pretty when she is serious, why does my chest hurt like this, Puck is my friend, Quinn had sex with Puck, Drizzle isn't mine, I love Drizzle, Rachel's eyes are sad, why is my face wet"

The moment the words "..the baby isn't yours Finn" sink in, he stiffens. He brushes past Rachel in a daze. She is trying to talk to him but he just hears a buzzing sound. He wonders briefly if this is what its like to be deaf. He brushes the wetness away from his face and steps into the glee room. He sees Puck and Puck gives him a smirk. The sound of the room comes roaring back. He looks over at Quinn, then back at Puck. Puck eyes widen just a fraction. He doesn't see the fist Finn throws at him. Finn's fist continues to swing as Puck is on the ground. He can hear Quinn crying and it just makes him angrier.

comes barrelling in and pulls Finn off Puck. He is standing there shaking, Puck eyeing him, everyone staring in shock. "Is it true?" Finn grinds out. Quinn is sobbing and she nods. He thinks he yelled at her and everyone. He storms out. Fuck his leg hurts from that goddamn chair. The baby isn't his. His mind keeps repeating it, like Sue Sylvester screaming at the Cheerio's. He's shaking and lost and angry. Finn wanders aimlessly and ends up in the locker room. The tears fall and he doesn't bother to wipe them away. The showers are dripping. The drip drip drip sounds almost like a drumbeat, or a baby heartbeat. A sob tears through Finn's tall frame. Drip drip drip continues and he starts to pay attention to it. Its like how awesome it is when it's just drizzling outside, but it's not really rain, so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside. He is in the locker room though. Instead of smelling awesome it smells faintly of sweat and that gross cheese they had in the cafeteria that one time. He hurts so bad. Finn knows he isn't smart but to have people he cares about do this makes his mind go into overdrive. "Why…" he asks outloud. The tears fall and he feels numb.

\


	2. It's a Girl

Drizzle, Puck's girlie

When Quinn told him it was a girl, all he could say was "cool"

He'd been smiling like an idiot since. This was not a good day for his badassness.

It took a tackle to snap him out of his goofy dreaminess. Finn, even in his stupid cluelessness, knew something was up. So Puck lied and said he'd seen up Rachel Berry's skirt and seen heaven, causing Finn to freak out and tackle Puck. They hit the showers after practice and Finn was still growling at him. Quinn met Finn outside the locker rooms and barely looked at Puck. He tried not to stare at her belly as she talked to Finn about something.

He hung around and pretended to fiddle with his bag so he could stay with his baby a little longer. Finn looked around and asked Quinn softly "How's Drizzle doing Quinn" and he smiled that stupid grin of his. Quinn frowned and hissed "Stop calling her that, you know we aren't keeping her" and she flounced off in a huff. Finn hurried after the Cheerio leaving Puck staring at them, Drizzle..WTF? No way in hell is my baby going to be named Drizzle. That had to be Finn's brainiac idea. She should have a cool name. Something badass. Cleopatra Puckerman had a nice sound to it. So did Calamity Jane.

Chicks with guns were cool. That way his baby would keep boys like him a a distance. No one was going to hurt his baby girl. Now all he had to do was convince his baby mama that he'd be a great Dad.


	3. Quinn Memories of Creation

Memories of Creation

The stick stared at her. Mocking her with its two pink lines. Who knew that peeing on a stick would expose so much. Quinn was in the bathroom at some seedy gas station two towns over. The walls were covered in graffiti. The floor was sticky with some unknown substance. She stared at the wall. Totally numb to her surroundings, Quinn blinked and started as the door handle rattled.

She managed to croak out "Give me a minute" and footsteps faded away from the door. Quinn stood up from her perch on the cold porcelain and stared at her reflection in the grimy mirror. Her eyes were red but no tears. Splashing water on her face and fixing her ponytail she tried to think of Finn. The sweet quarterback, perfect for her head cheerleader self. Finn was constantly talking about Rachel. Spending more and more time with man hands. Her fingers gripped the sink as anger washed over her. She had been so frustrated with Finn. That stupid Glee club was ruining her high school experience.

Pucks house was easy to get to. She'd been there a few times with Finn. The boys had played Halo and she'd tried to not be bored. She stares at her reflection again. Her cheeks are pink. Remembering Puck answering the door with his stupid smirk.

They sat in the living room and she'd asked for a drink. He wouldn't have offered. He handed her a coke but she shook her head and asked for something stronger. That caused an eyebrow to head halfway up his forehead, but he said nothing and handed Quinn a cooler. It was fruity and burned down her throat. They said nothing for a while, but then the bitching about Glee started. The first bottle was joined by several more. Anger and frustration was replaced with tension and curiosity. She refuses to admit she touched him first. It was his eyes burning into her, through her. Making a girl feel wanted and beautiful. He said she was beautiful, so beautiful. Suddenly there were too many clothes and not enough touching. Every touch burned through her and made her want more. This boy with the stupid hair made her feel things a good girl shouldn't. Her mind had trouble focusing, what did he do with his _tongue_?

Her face was flaming red now in the mirror and she clutched at the small cross around her neck. The heat of their bodies was overwhelming. Quinn didn't know how to tell Puck what she wanted. He was everywhere, taking Quinn with him with every touch. He was off her for a heartbeat, then there was a pain and her eyes were wide and unseeing. She had cried and he licked the tears away. The pain faded and she clutched at him as he touched THERE. Calloused fingers making her squirm and pant. He was moving and touching and she let the ride happen. The door handle rattled again and Quinn grabbed the stick and the box and shoved them in her bag. She opened the door and walked out into the sunshine towards her car. Quinn avoids looking at the cranky woman waiting to pee. She has no idea what she is going to do. She is a pregnant cheerleader, a cheater, a bad girl. She hasn't spoken to Puck since it happened. She avoids his burning eyes and tries to forget the feeling of his lips and hands. Finn can't know anything. She needs Finn. He is what she wants.

_Finn Hudson is her way out of Lima._

thanks to CAS for the idea, hope you like it :)

I am willing to hear all suggestions for future drabbles_  
_


End file.
